falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Zaroff
The War destroyed much and killed many, but the Zaroff name found a way to survive, despite the odds. When the bombs rained, the Zaroff family was not completely destroyed, when one football star stayed in class. Taught by one Mr. Gunther... Biography Childhood and Training Days Born November 4, 2245, to Rhea and Ivan Zaroff (V) in Union Castle, Ivan was a strong baby worthy of the family name. Ivan was a great child, known for his respect of authority, hatred of his sister, sense of morals and was a natural talent with a sword, fist, and bow. Ivan proved his skill when he on 2258 single-handedly slayed a Feral Ghoul by shooting a crossbow bolt through its head. Three years later, in 2261, while on a hunt around Riddler's Park, Ivan found an abandoned Albino-Tindalo pup he named Fang, the two have become inseparable since. In 2257 Ivan was chosen as a squire despite his age. On April 5th, 2262 Zaroff became a Knight after slaying six raiders by himself and his hound Fang. Adult Life On Sept 6th, 2263, Zaroff was officially a man by the standards of Fort Union, and he decided that he was going to secure his place in the annals of legend by claiming the prized relics of the old world. With this goal in mind, he would set off for nearby New Memphis to seek his future, Fang at his side. The pair would be waylayed by a trio of raiders on their third day out, and would initially comply with their demands. After one of the raiders revealed herself to be a ghoul however, Ivan took offense and sprang into action. With a war-cry he tackled the ghoulette while Fang attacked another, with the third standing between them, unable to decide. Ivan would wrestle the raider's gun away, shooting the third individual before turning it on the ghoul as Fang finished its raider. He would look over the trio, taking one of their pipe guns before continuing on. He would reach Tenner by the next night and find shelter for his companion hard to find. He would shrug off this misfortune until he found an acceptable lodge, and set out the next morning for treasure. They would wander the ruins around the city, finding raiders and mutants, but little of real value. Undaunted, the pair stayed for the better part of a year before admitting defeat here, having little to show except for scars and wisdom. Ivan would return to Fort Union in early February, and received a warm welcome from its inhabitants. He also received word of another possible legendary treasure, the lost hoard of Matthias Dugan. Having heard third-hand rumors and ghost stories, Zaroff believed that Dugan was some sort of giant kill-bot, with a lust for gold. All of which would entice Ivan, who quickly made preparations. The elders of Fort Union were less enthusiastic about his plan with so many mutants around them, but some hoped Ivan would actually find the treasure. He set out in March, going back to New Memphis before catching a raft south. He would disembark in The Big Easy, resupplying before heading east to Slidell. There he would become embroiled in conflict with the mutants of the region, and forced to flee north in June. Unwilling to return home empty-handed, he would explore northern Louisiana, searching for anything of value. His search would take him to a rafter campsite, these ones belonging to the Mississippi Traders Union. They would greet Ivan and invite him to breakfast, which he gratefully accepted. The merchants would hire him on as a guard by the time they broke camp, and he returned south. He would spend the rest of the year with the Rafters, finding trading and river life agreeable. The group would return to New Memphis in April of 2269, and Zaroff was told to come back if he wanted more work. He instead got directions to their main office to meet with their leader. After resupplying in Fort Union, he set out north. On June 9th, 2269, Zaroff attempted to kill Carl Applebottom after seeing he was a ghoul, but was stopped by Bram Harcker. He would be forced to leap out a window with his tinaldo at his heels. Ivan would manage to evade search parties of rafters and mercenaries after hiding in a semi-flooded cave. This would give him time to build his hatred of mutants even more, and he resolved to finish the job one day and kill Applebottom. His immediate efforts would be directed towards returning to Fort Union however, with the journey taking over a month. When he finally arrived, empty-handed except for a few pelts, he was greeted as a returned hero. His tale and escapades up to that point would spark pride for Ivan in the popular opinion. His celebrity would be further solidified as Fort Union suffered an increase in mutant attacks over the following two years. Ivan would often be the first volunteer to hunt down the escaping creatures, and would slay dozens during this time. He would again leave Fort Union in September of 2273 to find fuel for the winter. This time he would head east, having heard of Matewan from a passing caravan. He would not be able to grasp the distance, however, and took only a weeks worth of food with him. His initial stop was New Memphis, but there was still too much hate from the MUTs to travel by river. He would instead sign on with a caravan headed east as a guard. He would be on the trip for two months before leaving the caravan. He would spend his pay on winter clothes and headed deeper into West Virginia. He would be caught in a snap snowstorm and forced into a nearby cave for shelter. Inside he would stumble onto a small camp and fire. Wary, he proceeded to look around the cave before huddling before the fire, deciding it to be safe enough. He would be shocked by the appearance of a group of Hillfolk, who were just as surprised to see him in their camp. The moment was defused by one of the mutants, who greeted Ivan and Fang. Ivan hesitantly greeted them back, but would start to warm up to them as the night went on. After they laid down, Ivan considered killing them and leaving, but had started to like the mutants. Ivan would spend the rest of the week with the Hillfolk waiting out the cold, and getting to know them. He was beginning to think his upbringing was wrong when two of them returned from a hunt. Having apparently killed and dressed a deer, the two were loaded down with meat, and wasted no time throwing it on the grill. Ivan heartily ate the meal and complimented the pair on catching it. They laughed and said they were surprised he ate it. Ivan would be confused until he was told that it was human meat. Disgusted, he started to throw some of the meal up to the laughter of the mutants. He would get his revenge that night, however, as he killed the hillfolk as they slept. Creeping from bed to bed, he plunged his sword into the sleeping men, letting Fang chew at the remains. He would burn the bodies in the morning and return west, disgusted and disheartened by the experience. He told no one in Fort Union about his experience in the cave, and would withdraw for several months. He would lead a small trade delegation to the Klansmen Confederacy to the south in 2281, and would be surprised by their society. He returned north in October of that year, but would return in the spring to live, settling down in Cotton Bluff with his pet tinaldo. While his neighbors were initially suspicious of the new arrival, he would eventually be a welcome addition to the community. Ivan would enjoy his time here, and even hunt a few mutants with the klansmen, but the unashamed racism offended him, and he returned north to Fort Union in 2283. He has continued to hunt mutants, though has done little else. Personality Baseline humans would describe Ivan as a nobleman, But any mutant would describe him as sort of a "Dick". Ivan also has a strange habit of screaming the last word in a sentence. His dislike of mutants doesn't extend to creatures however, with Ivan caring deeply for his Tinaldo, Fang. Equipment Ivan carries a sword, ten knives, four stimpacks, two packs of RadAway, two trench knives, a bow, forty arrows (made from bone and scrap metal), his plate armor (with chainmail below it), and plenty of food, which varies on occasion. Skills Due to his childhood and adolescent training, Ivan is a proficient swordsman and archer, though he is better with the former. He is also a skilled tracker, both from necessity and due to Fang, and the pair can find most creatures without too much difficulty. Quotes From About Category:Characters